


Fuck it out already!

by MasterTickleBack



Series: Get together already! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hug it out already. A little more than a shameless epilogue as promised. No regrets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck it out already!

## Now fuck it out already!

Jaebum had entered his room, shaking his fingers through his hair, leaving a dusty fog of flour behind him. He made a mental note to clean that up later. Much later. Right now his pants were opened and threatening to slide down his hips. If he had to be completely honest with himself; it was only his erection that kept his pants from falling down. He closed the door behind him after lingering for a few seconds, listening to the breathy but muffled moans coming from Jackson’s room. He couldn’t help but smirk with self-satisfaction with the sounds.

He sat down on his bed after picking up his laptop by the desk and unplugged the charger. He settled back against the headboard, placed the computer aside, quickly pushing his pants and boxers down to pool around his ankles. He moved his laptop back onto his chest as he scooted down the mattress until he was laying down completely. He didn’t take much time to look up his favorite porn movie. In fact it was bookmarked on a browser he only used for that. It was an easy way to keep porn out of his browser history and no one would know how he loved watching D.O fuck his partner into the sheets. Now that he thought about it, it was a lot like it would be if Mark was to fuck Jackson. Not that he believed it would ever happen, but one could dream right?

Jaebum wrapped his hand around his length as the page with the video he wanted to watch loaded. Slowly he tugged at his length, teasing himself with small twists and light pressure just below his head, index finger tracing a vein on the underside of his dick.  When the movie started playing Jaebum skipped a few minutes into the video, knowing what he wanted most from the video. With steady hands he started stroking himself with slow movements. Thinking about it, he needed someone to help him out in the future. He knew how to please himself too quickly for it to be considered healthy.

The ten minutes video playing proved to be enough for Jaebum to spill on his abdomen and lay his head down with a heavy breathing. He didn’t have much time to come down from his high before his door opened slowly. Seeing that, he really didn’t mind the interruption. He turned his head and smirked at Jackson who had appeared in his doorway. Butt naked and dick against his abdomen he was quite the sight. He looked absolutely fucked - the blush not making his case any better.

“D-do you h-have a…”

“Catch.” Jaebum cut him off and tossed the bottle of lube he had grabbed from the side of his mattress towards him. It hit the floor with a heavy clunk and Jackson quickly bend down to pick it up from the floor

“T-thanks.” Jackson said and scrambled out, closing the door behind him again.

Jaebum placed his laptop down on the floor and folded his hands behind his head and smiled at the ceiling. He listened for the door locking to Jackson’s room but nothing. He let out an airy snicker at that and kept listening to what was happening in the room on the other side of the hall.  It didn’t take long before he could hear soft moans and breathless gasps through the walls and he rolled onto his side. He could feel how heat collected in his stomach and travelled down his spine and into his backside and further into his front. The churning feeling of arousal quickly washed over him. He had known it would be a bad idea to listen. But admittedly the thought of his roommates together did things to him he shouldn’t even had considered. The show from the kitchen didn’t help much either. They looked hot in their own awkward but slightly endearing ways. With the mental image in his mind, he let his mind wander into a fantasy and his hand neared his mid section. He wrapped his arms around his length once again and hissed out at the hypersensitive feeling that washed over him. With careful and gentle fingers he pulled the outer skin of his penis backwards with two fingers, feeling that pressure was more than enough stimuli to his length.

No matter how turned on Jaebum was, he didn’t seem to be able to find his release with his own fingers. A loud pleased cry of his youngest friend’s name echoed through the walls and Jaebum frowned. He knew their session was over and he wouldn’t be able to get any more help for his own problem anymore. He groaned with frustrations and tried to jerk off a little longer without the soundtrack coming through the walls but had to admit defeat. He couldn’t come again, but his erection was still painfully hard and sensitive. He flopped back onto his back and stared at the ceiling with a gloomy expression on his face, mentally cursing both Mark and Jackson to the deepest pits of hell. He really hated those two right now, and he even gave up his lube for them. He definitely deserved the _friend of the year_ -award after his heroic actions to save his friends’ lack of relationship.

 

Annoyed with the world, Jaebum stood up and marched to Jackson’s room, pushing open the door. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight that met him. The two boys tangled up with each other, fingers laced and both butt naked, sticky and sweaty on Jackson’s bed. Considering the state of their fingers, he would take it they had accepted each other’s feelings and now made a couple. On the other hand, one could never be too sure with Jackson’s stupidity, so Jaebum wouldn’t jump to conclusions just yet. He sat down in the armchair by Jackson’s window and looked at the couple. If they had looked any less messy, fucked or sated, he would have made them wake up instantly to take care of his problem. He sat with his legs parted slightly and leaned back against the backrest of the chair. Jaebum quickly regretted this option and stood back up to search the messy sheets for his lube. Once he had it relocated, he sat back down in the chair and spread his legs slightly again.

With slick fingers he grabbed a fistful of his length and slowly started stroking himself again. He bit into his lower lip to silence himself and not wake up his friends as he felt himself up to the sight of them naked on the bed hand in hand.

He wasn’t trying to cum by his hand in Jackson’s room. He wasn’t sure he could anyways. He needed his personal soundtrack of either D.O, Mark or Jackson moaning for him - or someone else. It didn’t really matter to him all that much. Just moans in general would do the trick for him. But he did have a plan. Mark and Jackson were definitely going to pay for making him hard again right after having cum once.

He settled back against the chair, stroking himself languidly as he watched over the boys. Jaebum usually prided himself with being of a patient substance, but today the new couple was seriously challenging him. He sat in Jackson’s room, silently watching them and slowly stroking himself for almost two hours before the first made a move to wake up. A sleepy grunt sounded from Jackson as he untangled his fingers from Mark to rub his eyes with curled fists. If it wasn’t because he was naked and looked utterly fucked, Jaebum would have said he looked adorable.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Jaebum greeted him, making the youngest jerk uncomfortably and stare at Jaebum, wide eyed and innocent.

“Sweet geez, you scared me.” Jackson said, unfolding the hand he had clutched against his chest after the scare.

“Sorry.” Jaebum apologized though it was far from genuine. In fact he was smiling, thoroughly enjoying Jackson’s pitiful expression. “Did you have fun?” He asked the other, smiling smugly and nodded towards the sleeping figure next to the shorter one. The smiled that spread on Jackson’s lips wasn’t to be wrong about. He was obviously proud and happy of their current state.

“We did. And…uhm…thank you for helping us out. I don’t think I could have done it without your help.” Jackson said and looked at Jaebum with a knowing expression. Jaebum wasn’t the slightest bit in doubt about how much the younger meant his words.

“I know.” Jaebum started nodding knowingly at the youngest. “I know you didn’t have the balls to confess your feelings to him without getting a serious shove in the right direction. It was pitiful to watch from afar.” The older chuckled and smiled cheekily at Jackson’s glare aimed at him. “Oh ple…”

“Jacks?” A groggy voiced interrupted them and the oldest rubbed his eyes with his closed fists before curling up against Jackson’s form. “You’re noisy. Go back to sleep.” He mumbled and placed a hand on the back of Jackson’s neck, obviously trying to get him to lay down with him. Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh once again.

“Cute, already bossing you around.” Jaebum pointed out. He was surprised to see Jackson didn’t even try and deny his words.

“Bummie you too. Go to sleep.” Mark’s voice sounded from behind Jackson who let out an airy laugh.

“I’m sleeping with you two then.” Jaebum announced and climbed into the bed in front of Jackson, surprised to see they weren’t even trying to kick him out despite their very much naked state.

“Quiet.” Mark hissed definitely more awake now than he was before.

“But I’m not sleepy.” Jaebum admitted and turned over to look at Jackson he was looking back at him with wide eyes. “Are you Jackson?” Jaebum asked him, making the younger shake his head in response.

“Aish. Fine, find another room to sleep in then.” Mark said and turned away from them, making Jaebum bite his lower lip not to laugh at the oldest.

“But this is umph!” Jaebum already knew what Jackson was about to request from his new boyfriend and that simply wouldn’t do. He was still hard and had managed to get into bed with his friends. Jackson wasn’t going to ruin the fun because Mark could go sleep in his own room.

“We’ll be quiet.” Jaebum called softly over Jackson’s shoulder before nodding at Jackson. The younger looked at him puzzled and Jaebum mouthed his plan to Jackson slowly so he was sure he would catch on.

Jackson’s eyes widened comically with realization, eyes flickering worriedly from his boyfriend to Jaebum and back again. Jaebum could practically hear the gears spinning in Jackson’s head. He knew he was considering the morals of what Jaebum suggested. Jackson then turned around in his place, leaned over Mark and pressed a soft kiss against what Jaebum assumed was the corner of his lips.

“Jackson go to sleep.” Mark mumbled and tried to push Jackson away but the youngest didn’t budge. “Jackson.” Mark sounded warning this time, but Jackson only wrapped an arm around his waist in return.

“Mark.” Jackson returned, his voice bordering a whine.

“What?” Mark asked and turned, leaving Jaebum to hide behind Jackson not to reveal his laughter.

“Markie pooh.” Jackson cooed and Jaebum couldn’t help the snort of laughter than escaped him.

“Jackson.” Mark warned again and Jaebum missed the rest. He was too busy hiding his laughter against Jackson’s back to pay attention to their conversation. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he wheezed for much needed air whenever his body allowed him to breathe.

When Jaebum returned to his senses, the room was filled with wet smacking noises and occasional heavy breaths. The couple was obviously kissed next to him and it pleased him in a way that made his dick yearn for attention. He pushed himself onto his elbow and looked at the couple as their hands roamed each other’s bodies and their lips locked repeatedly. He was surprised to lock eyes with the oldest when he focused on their faces and felt himself blush lightly. Not enough to be alarming, but still enough to feel increasingly uncomfortable. He reached over Jackson and took a good fistful of Mark’s hair, pulling him out of the liplock with his boyfriend. He had agreed on this with Jackson so he didn’t feel bad when he leaned down over the youngest and pressed his lips against Mark’s swollen ones while keeping him in place with the hand in his hair. His eyes closed upon contact and he let himself engage in the kiss while he paid attention to what Jackson was doing beneath him. The youngest was turning around underneath and soon drew a loud moan from him as he gave his sensitive length a few experimental strokes. Jaebum was positively surprised. He hadn’t expected them to be that easy to convince into having sex with him. But on the other hand, he was used to have sex with both of them until earlier that day. Of course he deserved a reward for bringing them together. He broke the kiss with Mark, panting heavily. Mark was a brilliant kisser, how could he even forget that? Jaebum leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Mark’s lips before pulling back to give Jackson’s the same treatment. While he kissed Jackson breathless, he kept his eyes on the older boy behind him. Mark’s eyes were dark with intrigue and want, hands wandering up Jackson’s sides. Jackson in return scooted backwards towards his boyfriend but kept his lips locked with Jaebum’s. Jaebum could still feel Jackson’s hand stroking his length, grip tightening slightly as a gasp was breathed against his lips. Breaking the kiss he looked down and saw Mark’s hand curled around Jackson’s length, stroking it with firm strokes and Mark’s lips working over the back of his neck.

The hand on Jaebum’s length switched to Jackson’s left hand, the movements becoming slightly irregular. Jaebum didn’t mind though, and if he did, it was forgotten pretty much instantly when Jackson’s right hand wandered along his hip and behind him. A gasp tore through his throat when he felt Jackson’s fingers sneak between his buttocks and his brushed past his entrance with a light pressure. Jaebum’s eyes widened and he looked at Jackson questioningly. The latter only gave him a cheeky smile in return along with a shaky breath. Jaebum quickly accepted his position with the couple and gave Jackson a reassuring nod. When he was sure Jackson was aware of his accept, he pushed himself onto an elbow to look at the man laying behind Jackson. His hands were shimmering over Jackson’s hips, stomach and backside. One had disappeared between Mark and Jackson’s bodies and Jaebum could only imagine what was going on when Jackson gasped loudly against Jaebum’s arm. Adding to that, his arms and hands stopped working momentarily much to Jaebum’s dismay. A jerk to Jackson’s length brought him back and a finger pressed through puckered entrance without warning. Jaebum moaned in surprise at the slightly uncomfortable penetration. Jaebum focused on his breath as Jackson stilled his finger inside him and slowly tugged at his length to distract him. His eyes closed slowly as he exhaled shakily. He was definitely not used to being the bottom or have anything in his ass. But he trusted Jackson. And it was extra comfort Mark was still alive. Jaebum scooted slightly closer to Jackson and claimed his lips to distract himself more than the hand on his crotch managed to do. Jackson kissed him back with vigor, occasionally gasping into his mouth. When Jaebum pulled back for air, he raised himself to look over Jackson’s body. He couldn’t deny being curious about what Mark was doing to Jackson. In all honesty, watching that was turning him on just as much as Jackson touching him did. Completely distracted by the view in front of him, Jaebum didn’t notice what was going on before he felt another finger push past his tight ring and made him hold onto Jackson’s arm for something to hold on to.

“Jaebum; turn around.” Jackson requested as he pulled his fingers out, giving his hips a gentle squeeze. Jaebum leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Jackson’s lips before turning around. He wrapped his hand around his own length and gave it a few tugs to distract himself as he waited for the penetration of Jackson’s fingers. They came much slower than and more gentle than what Jaebum had expected coming from Jackson. He had never been that gentle to Jackson before and honestly he was expecting some sort of payback from him. But no. Surprisingly he got a gentle kiss to his spine between his shoulder blades and two fingers slowly easing inside him as Jackson panted heavily against his back. Jaebum could only imagine what Mark was doing to him. The small pleasured sounds that escaped him occasionally had his interest peaked.

“Jacks.” Jaebum called for his friend as he turned more and more distracted with time, trying to get some attention back to his embarrassingly needy ass. Jackson let out a loud moan and his fingers spread inside Jaebum simultaneously, making the older let out a soft whine at the too fast stretch. He could hear Mark chuckled lightly behind Jackson and was just about to complain when he felt Jackson pressing an apologetic kiss to his neck.

“We should stand up. It’ll be easier that way.” Mark spoke from behind them. Jaebum could only agree. On wobbly legs he managed to move out of the bed, followed by Jackson and then Mark. He shuffled off to the side to see where Mark was thinking of them standing. He only managed to lift his arms to avoid collision as Jackson was pushed past him and collided with the wall, a thump sounding. Mark was kissing the daylights out of his youngest friend and Jaebum couldn’t help but sit back down on the bed. It might have been Jackson who was being kissed, but it left Jaebum just as breathless just from looking. The latter wrapped a fist around his own length and started pumping himself in time with the kisses they shared against the wall in front of him. Mark’s hands wandered everywhere on Jackson’s body but where they should be.

As much as he enjoyed the show, he still wanted to be a part of their show. There was just no way he was going to cum from just watching them without getting fucked or do the fucking.

“Now fuck it out already! Geez, I’ve seen porn more interesting than this.” Jaebum claimed. It was a big fat lie, but they didn’t need to know that. Mark let go of Jackson to look at Jaebum for a second before they both pounced on him. Mark kissed him breathless like he had just done to Jackson while Jackson had aimed for his chest. Mark was kissing him breathless with a passion that was hard for Jaebum to keep up with, especially when Jackson’s lips were distracting him by constantly travelling lower on his body. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and pulled him closer while he felt Jackson’s lips on his hip bone and down to his length. He gasped into Mark’s mouth and tightened his hold on his shoulder as his length disappeared into Jackson’s mouth. He lifted his knees slightly and hooked one leg around Jackson’s body for no reason other than keeping him close. Jaebum was too far gone in pleasure and focusing on the kiss to notice how Jackson had moved his other leg further away until he felt two fingers being pushed into him again. He bit into Mark’s lip from the unexpected penetration, earning himself a pained groan. The kiss broke and Jaebum locked eyes with Mark for a few seconds as they panted heavily for the much needed oxygen. Still with their eyes locked, Mark moved down his body until he was at level with Jackson. The latter released his dick with a loud pop when Mark nudged his cheek with his nose and they shared a lewd kiss right above his throbbing erection and the view was making it twitch excitedly. Jaebum watched as Jackson guided the kiss lower and lower until they parted ways around his dick, lips kissing and tongues licking down on either side of his length. Both boys were moaning softly against his sensitive flesh and Jaebum’s eyes screwed shut with pleasure. It didn’t take long before Jackson was working a third finger into him as someone’s mouth was taking in his dick once again and another mouth was sucking at his balls.

It didn’t take long for Jaebum to near his end faster than he would like to admit.  He had to push at their heads away from his length.

“S-stop.” He gasped and opened his eyes to look at his two friends with lust blown eyes. His dick fell heavily against his abdomen and Jackson settled back between his legs.

“God you’re gorgeous.” He commented completely off topic and Jaebum found himself looking at the younger questioningly.

“Don’t worry, he got a weird taste.” Mark chuckled behind him somewhere and Jaebum tried to do so, but it was weird. He watched as Jackson found his place between his legs and lined up with his entrance, fingers holding on to his own base gently. Jaebum watched as Mark moved over to where Jaebum had sat before, grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He reached down between Jackson and Jaebum, slick fingers brushing against the sensitive skin on Jaebum’s inner thighs. He could feel how Mark was spreading out the lube on Jackson’s length before he straightened up and took a hold of Jackson’s hips. Jaebum caught Mark’s eyes and received a smirk from the oldest as he pushed forward against Jackson’s ass, successfully pushing him into Jaebum. They both moaned out loudly, Jaebum due to the _a bit too wide_ stretch Jackson was giving him. The youngest stilled when he was deep enough inside Jaebum to feel his balls against his ass. Jackson was breathing heavily above him, adjusting to the tightness Jaebum assumed. The panting only lasted so long before it was replaced by a loud moan. The surprise had Jaebum tighten around Jackson’s length who fell on top of him, moaning into his neck. Surprised Jaebum looked over Jackson’s shoulder and saw Mark looking down between them and he assumed they were all three connected in one way or another now. In the surprise and confusion of Jackson being penetrated, Jaebum had completely forgotten about the stretch he had initially felt. Mark was kissing down Jackson’s back, whispering sweet nothings as he calmed down and Jaebum thought he was obligated to help out. He cradled Jackson’s cheeks in his hands and tilted his head so he could claim his lips in a careful but distracting kiss as he calmed down slowly.

“You can start moving when you’re ready.” He heard Mark whisper above Jackson, the younger replying with a hum into his mouth without breaking the kiss.

For several minutes they were just laying there, kissing and adjusting to being connected as they were. When Jackson finally raised himself from Jaebum’s body and gave an experimental roll of his hips, all three of them moaned out in unison. Mark had his head thrown back in a silent moan and Jaebum was clinging to Jackson’s broad shoulders as he thrust back into him. The movement was so slow Jaebum could feel every little ripple, curve and vein on Jackson’s dick as he was filled once again. Jackson slowly worked up a rhythm, one that Jaebum was trying to meet with rolls off the mattress to meet him halfway. Mark wasn’t helping just yet Jaebum noted but didn’t mind. Jackson’s movements slowly rose in both speed and strength and soon Jaebum found himself moving against the mattress with each thrust, supported by Mark’s helping hips too.

Jaebum couldn’t help but look at his two best friends and admired them in their hormonal frenzy of sweaty bodies. The way Mark was looking at Jackson with a mixture of lust and love and the way Jackson was pushing harder back towards Mark – oblivious to his own display of need for the older. They were a perfect match, only if they had seen it themselves earlier.

“F-fu-UCK!” Jaebum uttered, eyes wide with the surprise of the volume he had burst out. What was supposed to be a comment on his friends and how good Jackson felt, it only became the latter. Jackson had pinned his prostate with murderous precision, having Jaebum arching off the bed with a shrill like moan escaping his throat. He didn’t get time to lower himself back onto the sheets before Jackson nailed it again, sending Jaebum gasping out choked syllables of his name.

“Nice.” Mark commented breathlessly as Jackson continued his constant assault to Jaebum’s prostate. “Now I just need…” Mark started and swallowed thickly, voice turning more concentrated “… to hit yours.” He said and Jaebum felt how the bed shifted along with Mark’s movements. Less than a minute later, Jackson buried his teeth into Jackson’s neck, moaning deeply with pleasure. Jackson was no longer able to move and Mark was working above both of them. His thrusts were hard and precise, presenting a strength Jaebum wasn’t aware Mark could show. But he wasn’t giving it much thought either. The way Mark was thrusting into Jackson had the latter’s dick pressed and rubbing against his prostate constantly. Jackson was in no better state with how he moaned against Jaebum’s neck and his nails dug into his arms desperately. Mark was the only one able to work them somewhat properly and managed to do so well enough for two.

“O-oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck.” Jaebum moaned and tried to pry a hand between himself and Jackson to jerk at his throbbing erection in an attempt to get the last bit that he needed to be thrown over the edge but it was impossible. Jackson was laying flat against him and nothing could be done.

“Jackson?” Mark’s voice sounded above him. The younger looked up shortly only to let an embarrassingly loud moan. His back arched off the bed, his spasm hard enough to carry the weight of both his own and Jackson’s body. He hadn’t even been aware he had closed his eyes before he opened them and was met by a teasing smirk of self satisfaction from Mark. His hips aimed for the same angle again and both Jackson and himself moaned out, arching against each other this time. Mark kept a fast pace inside Jackson, making sure the youngest dick was in constant friction with Jaebum’s prostate. Before he knew any better, he had arched off the bed, spilled onto his own abdomen as well as Jackson’s and twisted around so Jackson and Mark were laying on their sides next to him and Jackson’s cock bared to the air. Jaebum on the other hand was trembling and convulsing with each wave of the orgasm that washed over him, eyes screwed shut tightly and only urged forward by Jackson’s continuous moans.

When Jaebum had finally calmed down from his high, Jackson was basically sobbing with pleasure next to him. Mark was holding his arms behind his back, keeping Jackson arched in such a way his dick was bound to press against his prostate with each thrust. Jackson was utterly fucked. On wobbly limbs, Jaebum pushed himself onto his knees and crawled closer to the pair. He looked up at Mark, something telling him to ask for permission. When h received a nod from the eldest, Jaebum took the tip of Jackson’s length in his mouth and sucked it hungrily. He looked up through his lashes and made eye contact with Mark as he could hear Jackson unravel above him. He engulfed the entirety of Jackson’s length and swallowed thickly around him not to gag. Mark released one of Jackson’s arms in order to tangle his fingers in Jaebum’s hair. Jackson used his free hand to cover his mouth that fell open with breathless screams muffled by his hand.

“Not yet Jacks.” Mark said, his voice rough and thick with pleasure. It wasn’t until then Jaebum realized Mark had ordered Jackson not to cum. He momentarily felt bad for sucking off, aiming to make him release but when he slowed down Mark gave him _the look_. He hollowed his cheeks and lowered himself further down Jackson’s length, not daring to opposing Mark. It only took a few bobs before Jack was trembling violently between them, sobbing into his hand and a loud slap resonated through the room.

“Cum for us.” Mark murmured as he rubbed the slapped ass soothingly. Jaebum didn’t have tome to register what had happened before he felt Jackson’s release fill his mouth and travel down his throat making him choke. He quickly swallowed down the thick substance and returned to suck Jackson clean. It wasn’t necessarily the best taste he had ever tried, but it wasn’t bad. He looked up just soon enough to see Mark’s orgasmic face as he spilled inside Jackson, hips stuttering with no sense of rhythm before he fell over the two of them. Jaebum had just closed his eyes with exhaustion when he felt something wet tickling over his stomach. He opened his eyes only to see Mark lick his stomach free of his cum and then continue on Jackson’s. He couldn’t take more stimulation for that day. He was already feeling to spent after two orgasms and there was no way he was going to let Mark have another round with him.

 

In a mess of limbs they all were tangled up on the bed, Jackson cradled in the middle, Mark behind him and Jaebum in front of him. Chaste kisses had been exchanged along with whispers of good night before they all had settled down on the youngest’s bed. Jaebum was the last to fall asleep with a smile on his lips. He promised himself never to interrupt the couple again. But for once he could be selfish right? The others didn’t seem to mind too much at least. He slipped out of the bed, careful not wake them up and covered them with the duvet. Now it was their time. He had gotten what he wanted. He wasn’t going to intrude on their sleeping and sickeningly sweet mornings too. He smiled at his friends before he left the room and turned off the lights as he headed to his own room. He was happy for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN:// I have no idea how you keep being patient for this. Honestly I have no idea. Well, 5000 words of a threesome with JB bottoming because why the hell not? Sorry it took so god damn long for me to update. They simply just wouldn't get down to do the horizontal polka and when they finally did they had no plans on stopping... How is that even possible? Anyways, leave pretty comments and lots of love


End file.
